Problem: Solve for $x$ : $10x - 9 = 5x + 10$
Solution: Subtract $5x$ from both sides: $(10x - 9) - 5x = (5x + 10) - 5x$ $5x - 9 = 10$ Add $9$ to both sides: $(5x - 9) + 9 = 10 + 9$ $5x = 19$ Divide both sides by $5$ $\frac{5x}{5} = \frac{19}{5}$ Simplify. $x = \dfrac{19}{5}$